Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a lawn sprinkler, and more particularly to a manually-operated structure for controlling water flow of the lawn sprinkler.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the prior art sprinkler nozzles are provided in the handle with a control lever for regulating the water flow. In operation, the control lever must be constantly maneuvered with finger of a user of the sprinkler nozzles. It is conceivably tiresome and inconvenient to press or rotate the control levers for a prolonged period of time.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a lawn sprinkler nozzle with a manually-operated structure for controlling the water flow of the lawn sprinkler nozzle. The water flow control structure is located between the nozzle and the handle and is formed of hollow cylindrical body, a ball valve, and a control knob. The hollow cylindrical body is extended from one end of the handle. The ball valve is rotatably located in the interior of the cylindrical body such that the ball valve is linked with the control knob. As the control knob is turned with thumb the ball valve is actuated to turn to allow the water to flow through the water hole of the ball valve.